


Extreme Punishment

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Animated GIFs, BDSM, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Deatheaters, Detention, Dildos, Don't Ignore the Tags, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, Mind Games, Mindbreak, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, read the tags, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Getting the sword for Harry, Ron, and Hermione proved far more perilous than Ginny, Luna, and Neville predicted.  Headmaster Snape looked so pleased with himself when he assigned them detention.  Lucky Luna got to serve hers with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest.  Unfortunate Neville was handed over to the smirking Carrows.  And doomed Ginny was told she’d be serving hers with the Headmaster himself.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 15
Kudos: 402





	Extreme Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; MIND THE TAGS

Getting the sword for Harry, Ron, and Hermione proved far more perilous than Ginny, Luna, and Neville predicted. They knew it was going to be dangerous. But they knew the sword of Gryffindor was important to Harry’s mission. They should have expected to be caught. Headmaster Snape looked so pleased with himself when he assigned them detention.

Lucky Luna got to serve hers with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunate Neville was handed over to the smirking Carrows. And doomed Ginny was told she’d be serving hers with the Headmaster himself.

She wondered if he’d practice his Unforgiveables on her like the Carrows liked so much. Or perhaps he’d make her lick his office – Dumbeldore’s office – clean. Or maybe he’d hang her by her ankles with chains against the dungeons walls.

She could stop positing as she sat across from the dreaded new Hogwarts Headmaster at his desk in ‘his’ office.

“I would say I was disappointed in your behavior, Miss Weasley, but frankly, I expected shenanigans from your lot,” Snape droned. “And it does present a…” he drawled out the vowel in that solemn croak of his, “serendipitous opportunity. One much awaited.”

Ginny was confused. She felt colder in the room. Like he brought the chill of the dungeons and Deatheaters with him into the room to pierce into her through his eyes. His deep dark eyes.

She projected her Gryffindor bravery and boldness and spoke to him in deadpan. “Just tell me what you want me to do… sir. Let’s get on with this.”

“Eager,” he droned with a Slytherin smirk. He hardly showed much emotion, stoic as always. But Ginny could tell there was something he was playing at. And she didn’t like it. “Very well. Come here.”

“Sir?” she questioned, unsure of what he meant.

He made a gesture like rolling his eyes but didn’t follow the motion completely – conveying contempt. He spoke slowly, as if to a first year. “Stand from your seat and walk around the desk. To my side.”

He was playing with her. She knew that. She just didn’t know what game he was playing.

But she obeyed. It was always worse when a student disobeyed the Carrows in class, in front of all. She couldn’t imagine what Snape would get up behind closed doors. So, she stood and walked around his large desk until she stood at his side.

He glowered at her. “How is your brother doing? Spattergroit – how unfortunate.”

Ginny clenched her jaw. “Yes, it’s an ugly disease. He’ll recover eventually.”

“And Miss Granger didn’t return to school. That was quite a shock to us,” he said in a knowing tone, playing a part. “We attempted to contact her parents to discuss the new mandatory attendance policy, but… they weren’t home.”

Ginny kept silent.

“And of course Mr. Potter’s absence is a blessing in my opinion,” he drawled. “Hogwarts wasn’t large enough for his ego and persecution complex.”

Ginny opened her mouth to snap at the Headmaster with her signature Weasley temper. If she had her wand on her, she’d have given him her nastiest bat-bogey hex. But he had his wand. And with a quick flourish, he silenced her. She could open her mouth, yell, scream, and no sound would be made.

Ginny’s face turned red as she began to shout – again, with no sound – in Snape’s face, momentarily forgetting that she was practically at his mercy and defenseless.

He smirked in her face. “Can’t have you making too much noise. Those nosy Carrows hate being left out of good fun.”

She didn’t know what he meant as he stood at his full height, looming over her in his dark billowing robes. She kept her mouth shut, not that it mattered. What was he doing?

His hand lifted toward her head and she flinched a fraction of a move. But he wasn’t going to smack her. He was threading his fingers through her vibrant red hair strands against her black robes. He eyed the contrast for a moment before his fingers made their way to the hair at the back of her head and gripped hard, pulling her head back at a painful angle.

She opened her mouth to let out a yelp that made no sound. It hurt! But he paid no heed – he didn’t care. He pushed her over his desk, bending her over. He tore her robe off. It fell with a swish to the floor. He pushed her school uniform skirt up, revealing her panty clad arse to the stale office air.

‘What do you think you’re doing!?’ she wanted to scream. But she couldn’t.

He crouched over her with a dark chuckle. “How appealing a sight you make like this, Miss Weasley. I much prefer you in this position rather than barking arguments in class to your superiors.”

She silently called him a slew of unflattering names as his obscenely large hand travelled around her arse cheeks and settled in the crux between her legs. He still had a hurtful grip on her hair as his other hand explored her thinly veiled pussy and arse crack.

He watched her face like he was studying her – with amusement. His weight disappeared from her for a moment, his hand leaving her nether regions. With a flick of his wand, she felt her voice unsilenced.

“You perverted—!"

But with another wand flourish, a cloth gag was conjured and tied tight between her lips so she could hardly say anything with words and not outraged squeals.

“Much better like this,” he drawled, uncaring of her outrage. “I’d like to hear it when you give in.”

He pulled her to stand but pressed her against the edge of his desk as he roughly yanked her panties down to her knees. She heard a faint tear of the fabric. She went to yell and shout at him but there wasn’t really any bite to it with the gag on.

He paid no mind to the noises she was making though. He palmed her bare arse, dragging his fingers to her now bare slit. She was dry as a bone and he didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’ll fix that.” He used a sticking charm on her arms to keep them fastened on the desk after bending her over at a harsh 90 angle. He stepped away, leaving her lower half displayed crudely.

“Accio cane,” he said deeply. A swish of air whistled behind her and then with a sharp rap, she felt a severe sting on her bare cheeks.

“NGGGGGGHHHH!” she yelled, muffled.

The smack on the second hit echoed in the spacious office and made her arse cheeks bounce and reverberate with the abuse.

He continued, giving a humorless chuckle every other time. She struggled to get away at the beginning. But each sharp sting on her quickly-made-sore arse made her body fall limp and tears stream down her face.

She had no idea how many snaps of the cane she had taken when Snape carelessly tossed the thing away. She craned her neck around to see what he was doing next. Just in time to see his billowing robes fall around his feet. He stepped up to the desk beside her, and suddenly his open palm was landing on her reddened arse with a harsh smack.

“NNGHH!” she groaned in pain beneath the gag, clenching her teeth and eyes shut against the pain.

“Let’s check you now, shall we?” he said, his hand travelling to her slit. His fingers crudely searched for her clit, and beneath the pain, she was idly surprised when he found it. She always thought of him as forever celibate or eternally jacking off to the memory of Harry’s mum. He didn’t seem like that man now.

“Thought you’d be as randy as your mum, to be honest,” he droned behind her. “Like a rabbit that one. Always ready for your father, spitting out a brat every year it seemed.”

Ginny flustered at the aspersion against her mother. But it was useless as he started pawing at her again. He pulled her skirt down, her panties all the way with them. He vanished the rest of her clothes, keeping her stuck to the desk with that blasted charm.

She didn’t know if he was bare or just fished his surprising long and hard cock out of his trousers, but she felt the bulbous head of it pressing against her barely moist entrance. He started shoving into her. But she wasn’t nearly wet enough. It felt like his cock was scraping against her inner walls.

“Bloody—” he muttered behind her. He pulled his cock away and she felt his thin wand pressing into her pussy from behind. “Uligo vulva.”

Ginny flushed as her pussy was magically slick and lubed up for his cock to press into the hilt inside of her once his wand was out of the way. Somehow, it was worse now.

Ginny moaned under the gag as Snape started to rut into her like a giant humping hound. He knocked her into the desk and repeatedly invaded her snatch with his cock.

Her arse smacked into his pelvis with each forceful thrust. He gripped her hips and pulled her back onto his cock as much as her body would allow with her arms still stuck to the desk.

It was like that for nearly ten brutal minutes until he abruptly. She had a brief respite of relief. Maybe he was done. It had to be getting late by now.

And the sticking charm was gone and she was up and bending down to pick up her clothes and leave. But Snape’s reflexes left nothing to be desired. “Incarcerous!”

Ropes shot of his wand and twisted around her still naked body. Binding her arms and legs and hanging her suspended in the air, displayed crudely for his consumption. Her calves were fastened to the back of her thighs and legs bent back behind her and spread apart as she faced toward the floor.

“Mmmmmmm,” he hummed darkly as he loomed behind her. His thick fingers speared her pussy from behind easily with how slick and gaping she was from his cock. The ropes held her tight as he stimulated her nubile body.

“Perfect,” he drawled. “Falus,” he intoned, and a flesh colored dildo appeared in thin air in front of her face. His large hand plucked it out of the air and out of her view. “Uligo falus.”

She felt the tip of the toy at her puckered rosebud and immediately squealed and flinched away. But the ropes wouldn’t let her. They kept her in place as Snape fit the tip of the fake cock into her arsehole.

“Piertotum Locomotor.”

The phallic object penetrated her arse deeply, devirginating the last hole of hers. It thrusted in and out of her rhythmically, helped by that apparent lube spell he had learned. Or – given his prowess as the Half-Blood Prince – perhaps it was a spell of his own making.

He carried on working the didlo in and out of her arse. But then he appeared in front of her with a devious smirk. And then she realized that last spell must have set the dildo up to thrust of its own accord.

He stepped back in her view so she could see all of him. He was naked. He was fitter than she expected. She expected him to be fat and hairy. He wasn’t.

He was fisting his cock, watching her suspended in air getting her arse fucked by an animate toy.

His other hand reached forward to briefly wrap around her throat, cutting off her air. She choked under the gag until he released with a cruel chuckle.

He canceled all the charms on her. The toy – and the rope. She fell with a pained cry as she landed harshly on her hands and knees. But he was there to carelessly pull her off the ground and twist her around to plop her onto his desk again. This time, displayed completely with her knees on the hard wood and ass up in the air.

The bulbous head of his cock popped into her readied arsehole and his shaft followed inch by inch at a snail’s pace. That pace only lasted until he was hilted inside of her. Then he started thrusting into her like a rabid animal

He pounded her arse for close to ten minutes again when he pulled out of her and left her panting. It was as if he stopped right when he was going to come. Like he was prolonging the torture. 

He pushed her down onto her back on the desk. He spread her legs apart and cast sticking charms on her ankles to keep them there.

“Falus,” he said again, summoning the dildo he deposited in her arse one more time. “Accio staff,” he said and a short and stout wooden phallic object appeared. He plucked it up and pressed it against her engorged clit with another sticking charm. 

“Tremo.”

The staff came to life, but not like the dildo. It started to vibrate ruthlessly against her clit, sticking in place due to Snape’s deft charms.

“MmmmMMMMMmmmmmm,” she whined and whimpered under the torturous pleasure. By now, her pussy was wet with her own natural body’s lubricant.

“Peirtotum Locomotor,” he deadpanned, and the dildo in her arse started to thrust again, with a life of its own.

“I have some work to do. This should keep you occupied until I’m done.”

She couldn’t believe it as he went to his desk and started messing around with papers and sending owls. Meanwhile, these animate sex toys were torturing her. He hadn’t even been looking at her when the toys rocked her into a tornado of an orgasm. 

“NGHHHHHH!” she screamed in reluctant pleasure.

The Headmaster let out another dark chuckle, his nearly black eyes lifting to where her sweaty red hair was plastered against her fair and freckled skin. His quill stopped and he reached for his wand and Ginny thought he’d set her free. But no.

She was lifted into the air and flipped over. She landed on her knees and hands, with the toys still working at full speed against her clit and in her arsehole. She had already soaked them as she came again while her body was manipulated. She could hear the crude squelches of her cunt squeezing air.

“NGHH!” she screamed again as her body was catapulted into another reluctant orgasm.

Snape abruptly canceled his charms and her whole body fell to the desk. The toys and gag were gone. She was too weak to move. But her pussy was still throbbing for more.

A nude Headmaster was behind her pile of limbs on the desk. He groped at the globes of her arse with a deep hum and then yanked her back up by her hips. In one practiced motion, his cock was hilted in her pussy that so longed for something to fill it.

Her mouth now free from the gag allowed her to freely moan as he filled her. “Oh Merlin!”

Snape chuckled. “Even you can be broken.”

She didn’t care what he meant. She only cared that her pussy was finally getting attention again as he slammed into her over and over again.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Ginny cried out. She couldn’t think. Her brain was much. She truly had been broken.

Snape hardly made any sound, so the air was filled with skin slapping and her own boisterous cries. Decrying the name of Merlin and Snape as she vaulted into yet another orgasm. This one built deep in her core and erupted straight out of her pussy. Fluid ejected from her like a waterfall of pleasure, as she squirted onto the Headmaster’s cock.

“OH MERLIN!!! NGH!!”

Snape rocked into her a few more times before he let out the loudest grunt of his of the night. Ginny felt his warm cum shooting into her. But he also pulled out of her to shoot more strands of cum onto her arse.

He left her there carelessly. He fell onto his chair lethargically and waved his wand so he was redressed. He went back to his work.

“You should probably get yourself dressed and return to your common room, Miss Weasley. Hopefully you won’t be caught in the halls past curfew and issued another detention.”


End file.
